Hidden Treasure
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Duo gets home and smells something chocolately, but will Heero let him find it


Title: Hidden Treasure  
Author: Hells-angel8  
Pairing: 1x2  
Rating: G  
Archive: GWbakery, 1x2fans...  
Warning: Fluffiness!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys I only play with them  
Summary: Duo gets home and smells something chocolately, but will Heero let him find it.

xxxxx

"Hey Heero! I'm home!" Duo shouted as he kicked off his boots by the door.

"Welcome home Duo." Heero came over to give his love a sweet kiss and hug like he always did when he got back from his trips. Duo welcomed both and returned them with all his heart, he loved these moments. Heero used to be so cold during the war, but now in these times of peace, he was as loving and attentive as could be and Duo soaked it up like a kitten would a bowl of cream.

Duo sniffed the air a bit and something sweet entered his nose. "Heero did you make something?"

"A little while ago, why?" Heero asked while returning to the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee. You might smell the coffee though Duo. You want a cup? It's a new blend they were selling at the store."

"What kind is it?" Duo asked as he stripped out of his uniform and headed into their bedroom to search for some more comfortable clothes.

"It's a decaffinated swiss chocolate roast and it tastes really good." Heero said as he followed Duo into the bedroom. He could see that Duo had pulled on a soft tee shirt and a cotton pair of pants. Duo looked up at him as he undid his braid and grinned at Heero.

"You mind helping my with my hair?"

"Not one bit." Heero handed the cup to Duo to try the coffee. He breathed in the aroma as Heero began to brush the long strands and twirl the soft hairs around his fingers as Duo sipped the coffee.

"Hmm, this taste really good. Maybe this is what I smelled when I came in." Heero paused for one second before continueing to brush his love's hair.

"Probably." He smirked to himself since Duo couldn't see it, knowing his hidden treasure was still safe. Hopefully Duo would be tired after his trip and go to sleep soon so he could enjoy his treat without Duo knowing, for a little while at least.

Duo's eyes began to get heavy as Heero continued to play with his hair. Heero knew Duo didn't stand a chance of staying awake after he was through caressing those silken tresses he loved so much. A few more minutes and Duo had faded to dreamland, the empty cup falling from his lax fingers. Heero gently lay him down and covered him with the blankets then skipped off to the kitchen to eat his treat.

Duo slept for a while feeling relaxed and warm, but when he reached out to snuggle against Heero and only felt the sheets, he realized he was alone and quickly got up and searched for Heero.

As he entered the kitchen, he knew it was not longer the coffee he smelled. Oh no, it was much better than the coffee.

He looked in the kitchen and saw a pan only now half full of brownies. But they weren't just any brownies, they were cream cheese fudge swirl brownies.

Duo frowned as he realized these yummy treats were what Heero had been making before he got home and he had hidden them on him. Well, he wasn't about to miss out on the fun just because Heero didn't want to tell him about them. He reached in and took one of the brownies and started to eat it before Heero noticed that there was one missing.

"I thought you were asleep." Duo heard Heero say as he entered the kitchen. Knowing he was caught in the act Duo turned around with the brownie still in his mouth and a scowl on his brow. Heero took in his love's features knowing Duo was a bit upset with being kept in the dark. He lowered his eyes and apologized. "I'm sorry Duo but you know how much I love brownies."

Duo finished chewing the part of the brownie he still had in his mouth before speaking. "Just tell me this, were you even thinking of saving me any if I didn't wake up?" Duo was still annoyed at being kept in the dark, but he be even more annoyed if Heero wasn't going to let him have any of the brownies.

"Why do you think there's half the pan left? Those are all yours. I saved them just for you so when you got up you could eat them." Heero stated, still looking guilty for hiding the treats from Duo. He just loved the brownies that he had to eat them while they were still hot, but Duo loved his brownies at room temperature so he saved them for Duo for later.

"You're not hiding more somewhere are you?" Duo raised an eyebrow at him before looking to see that there was exactly half the pan left. Heero shook his head. With this confirmed, he grinned at Heero. "Then you're forgiven. But the next time you hide brownies on me you won't be so lucky." Duo looked so serious that Heero couldn't help but laugh at the face he made, then promised to never hide brownies on Duo again.

"Good. Now come cuddle with me while I eat my brownies and watch some TV." Duo smirked at him while he grabbed the pan and proceeded to the living room with Heero in tow.

Never again, Heero thought to himself as he lay on the couch with Duo laying against his chest eating a brownie, would he ever keep something hidden from Duo. His real treasure was Duo and no brownie or sweet could compare with the love he felt for the man who lay in his arms as they watched an old movie together. Especially when Duo let him have a few bites of his brownie.

xxx

End.


End file.
